


You're Everything My Heart Was Dreaming Of

by TeresaJane77



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5772253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeresaJane77/pseuds/TeresaJane77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never imagined he would have to save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Everything My Heart Was Dreaming Of

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Ever After High. Mattel does.

_You’re Everything My Heart Was Dreaming Of_

Dexter Charming loved hero training.

It was his favorite class, even if he wasn’t the best, the teacher knew of his capability to save any princess.

But he also had a crush on a girl that wasn’t exactly the damsel in distress type.

Therefore, he never expected to find himself in the middle of Wonderland, a forest of thorns in front of him, a dragon protecting the highest tower, and Raven blissfully sleeping forever after waiting for him to break the spell before midnight.

Dexter adjusted his glasses, took his sword and his shield and walked to the forest of thorns. Mile by mile, meter by meter, Dexter started to cut off the thorns to make his way to the tower. His movements were agile and precise. Nothing was going to stop him from his objective. After what could be described as an eternity (but nothing to Dexter) he was able to get through.

His next obstacle was the dragon guardian. He had to be careful; dragons were not that friendly when you wanted to enter their territory. He turned left and right, looking for any signs of where it could be, until he heard a growl coming from above. There it was, flying around the tower, the biggest dragon he had ever seen, its wings looking powerful, its eyes showing its determination. Dexter swallowed. Definitely not easy, but not impossible. Gaining his courage, he walked to where the dragon was now standing. Upon closer inspection, he started to recognize some of the dragon’s features, it looked familiar. It couldn’t be, could it?

“Nevermore?” Dexter asked still unsure. It looked quite scarier than it normally did.

Nevermore tilted its head to the side, recognizing its name, but not letting its guard down.

“Hey, it’s me Dexter, don’t you recognize me?” Dexter said while walking towards Nevermore.

Dragons had good memory, or so the teacher said. Apparently it was true, because Nevermore started to relax after hearing Dexter’s name. Dexter stood right in front of it, and started to pet it, the way he remember Raven doing. Now Nevermore was back to its old-playful-self.

Taking a look at his watch, Dexter almost fainted when he saw it was 11:55. He had only five minutes left. He ran to the tower as fast as he could, not letting anything stop him. Once he got to the tower, he started climbing the stairs, two at a time (he cursed the 20 floors towers). He wasn’t going to get half way, no, he was going to get there at time and save Raven. Not because he was a Charming, but because he loved her.

Finally making it to the last floor, breathing hard, he opened the door to the room where Raven was. 11:59. Raven looked so peaceful. She was carefully covered with a black blanket. Her hair arranged perfectly around her head. Her face like an angel, her eyes closed showing her eye shadow, her purple lips contrasting with her pale skin.

He shook his head and walked towards her. As much as he would like to admire her all day, he only had seconds left. He adjusted his glasses a final time and leaned down. 10 seconds. Finally, he closed the remaining space and kissed her…on the cheek. (What? No one said it had to be on the lips.)

Raven’s eyes opened up slowly. The first thing she saw was Dexter’s face and she smiled. She was glad Dexter was the one to rescue her.

Once she stood up, she observed Dexter. He was standing to his full height, with his sword and shield, and his hair messier than usual. But Raven didn’t care, for her he was the most adorable prince of them all.

In that moment their gazes met. It was like magic was pushing them towards each other. Step by step until they were merely inches apart. With one last move, they closed the gap and kissed. It was short but sweet (and said what words couldn’t).

Raven smiled and hugged Dexter, who happily reciprocated the hug.

There they stood, embraced, rejoicing at their newly found love.


End file.
